


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by suckntuck



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, No Real Dialogue, jakes parents mention, just kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckntuck/pseuds/suckntuck
Summary: That's what Michael Mell was made of.





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> enoy >:))

_Thanksgiving._

Pumpkin pie.

The first snow.

Cinnamon cookies.

Family.

 _Christmas_.

Childhood.

Spiced egg nog.

Warm hot cocoa (with peanut butter mixed in).

Dim lights by the fireplace.

_New Years Eve._

Excitement.

Fruity cocktails with just enough alcohol.

Dancing.

McDonald's at three AM.

_Michael Mell._

(See full list above) 

Blanket forts.

 

It was early December. The house was far too big to ever feel truly warm. There were no signs of life anywhere in the neighborhood besides chimneys smoking into the glistening air. Snow was falling peacefully, and the faint sound of slow holiday music filled the void spaces between uttered words. 

_Antique stores._

The room gave off the illusion of warmth, with the fireplace roaring and holiday scented candles lit all around. The flickering lights reflected against a bespectacled face. 

_Caramel apples._

Strong, gentle arms were wrapped around Jake, enveloping him in all of these things he held so dear to him. 

_Michael._

Michael was all of Jake's memories wrapped up in one person.

He was the scent of pumpkin pie as it baked in the oven. He was peaceful, unique, and stunning like the first snowfall. He was his favorite treat, the cinnamon cookies his mother used to make him before she took up new hobbies. He resembled the family Jake felt close to once upon a time. Michael felt like Thanksgiving. 

With the fireplace already crackling and timeless songs playing, Michael sounded like Christmas. His voice was as smooth as the homemade hot chocolate Jake's favorite aunt always brought to the party, the peanut butter taste adding another layer of warmth to his body, as if the holiday didn't have enough already. His skin was creamy egg nog, but his touch was rich and sensational, just like the nutmeg on top.

His lips were intoxicating, something Jake loved to taste. They were sharp and sweet, as if Jake would get drunk off of them alone if he weren't already drunk off the cocktails those lips reminded him of. His laugh was the epitome of excitement. They laughed together often, and each time he heard it, Jake's heart raced. Laughing with Michael felt like a dance that only the two of them could do.  Being near Michael was like New Years, with energy and anticipation constantly in the air. Even their fights held a place in Jake's heart, kind of like the Big Mac meal you ate last week in the late hours of the night (or early in the morning), something that simply  _had_ to happen, no matter how much his heart was telling him 'no'. 

Jake could see Michael's soul in everything he did. Anything and everything had a touch of Michael in it. From anxious phone calls to the bank to boisterous tickle fights in the early morning. He wasn't childish. He just ensured that everything was thinly coated in childlike wonder. Feeling his soul was like making a blanket fort for the first time since your childhood. Michael was familiar and broken in, but he still felt so new. Michael was an antique grandfather clock that was just added to your mothers dining room set up (that hadn't been changed in fourteen years).

Michael's eyes were smooth and crisp caramel apples. His smile was the fireplace that kept him warm. His laugh was that dirty, drunken dance they did together as the clock neared midnight. His skin was the soft and smooth egg nog, but his touch was spiced. He truly stimulated Jake's senses.

As the two sat on the cold winter morning, Jake finally felt at home. Michael brought him home. Michael brought together all of the broken, mismatched memories and feelings and made sense of them all. He finally felt complete, like all of the voids in his soul were filled thanks to one person. 

Would Jake ever be able to show Michael just how much he meant to him? Probably not. Would he try? Probably. Eventually. But right now all he wanted was to enjoy the love of his life. He wanted to enjoy the sugar and spice. He wanted to feel everything nice that Michael had going on, because he knew things wouldn't always be like this.

Sugar would turn to salt, the spices would be underwhelming, and everything nice would turn harsh and painful. Time would be the only one to put things back the way they belonged. 

But right now, in this moment, things were _just_ as they were supposed to  be.

Sugar. 

Spice. 

Everything Nice. 

That's what Michael Mell was made of. 

**Author's Note:**

> quick storytime 
> 
> i usually write at like 1-4 AM and i try to check for spelling errors but whenever i revisit in the morning i check again and jesus fucking christ sometimes i think i’m illiterate. 
> 
> thanks for your time


End file.
